A trip to remember
by Hliz
Summary: Emily is married to Hotch, but is this what she wants. Garcia and JJ try to find out what is wrong and after a hard case will JJ find out the real reason... I wish that I owned some of criminal minds but I so not :(


"So Penelope..." JJ said drawing out every syllable," How is the new boyfriend?" Finishing with a wink.

It was the first time that the three girls had gotten together since Garcia had started dating the new boyfriend and as usual, the others had to know just whom their friend was dealing with.

"Well my lovely people he his amazing! We have had dinners and dined a few times and well the last time he dined on a different dish... If you know what I mean." Garcia said seductively.

"Penelope STOP!" Emily exclaimed.

"Pen the day we do not understand what you were saying we will tell you! But seriously how was he?" JJ questioned followed by a disapproving grunt from Emily, "sorry Mrs.-I-hate-sex but I want to know!"

"I do not hate sex; I just don't see the big deal about it." Emily groaned.

"Yeah honey bug I am with J on this one, what is up with that?" Penelope asked, Emily hated this question... It had never been something she had enjoyed. It was not just with Hotch either, Emily had just never seen the appeal with anyone and shrugged the question off.

"Fine my grumpy profiler! Nevertheless, he was amazing! I could not be happier right now! So drinks!" Garcia shouted as their shots arrived at the bar! "For sex!"

Emily rolled her eyes and downed the shot.

The evening eventually ended leaving Emily staggered out of the pub waiting for her husband to arrive to pick her up when Garcia, a little more drunk thank Emily, swayed over.

"Emily, dddo not think thattt I have forgotten your problemo! You my love have to get some loving!" On that note, Penelope hopped into a taxi and Emily into her husband's car.

As Hotch opened the lock of the front door and the couple was finally home, Garcia's words were still flowing through Emily's brain and unable to hold it off any longer she knew she had to act upon it.

As Hotch got ready and into bed Emily checked her hair and make-up in the mirror, hoisted her breasts up and entered the bedroom.

She swaggered into the room, crawled in a feline like motion to her naked husband, over his body, and began to kiss his lips. Eventually Emily moved down his body to get him into the mood. When he had first slept with Hotch his body had not disappointed her, but she had never been impressed.

And today, it was all the same, his orgasm arrived through the one sided oral sex without returning the favour. They then moved onto the missionary position- Emily again doing all of the work and finally doggy style. Emily hated this; it left her with no dominance, no dignity and no intimacy. However, she never seemed to get any pleasure out of sex anyway, so why did it matter?

The next day it was back to work as usual and the team were soon on a flight to some unknown town in the middle of nowhere.

The case was a tough one with multiple child killings; but luckily, due to the small size of the town the case was solved very quickly, in fact it only took the day. Nevertheless, they were going to be stuck in the town for the night. This was not good news. There were only a few rooms to stay in. Even though Emily and Hotch were married, it was still against protocol for opposite genders to share rooms, so JJ and Emily were stuck together.

They climbed the stairs to the top of the 'hotel'. As the pair opened the door, they both sighed... It was one double bed; it was not that the pair minded it is just that at the end of a hard day together it was easier if everyone had their own space to compartmentalize all that had happened.

JJ was first to break the science as they both stood there in the small room,

"Emily do you mind if use the bathroom first?"

"No, no that is fine you go." Luckily, they had an on suit.

JJ immediately began to search through her bag for her toiletries and soon discovered her lack of toothpaste.

As Emily had already collapsed back onto the bed when JJ asked if she could use some of hers Emily just told here where her wash bag was.

Unknown to Emily, Penelope had sneaked into Emily go-bag before the team had left and snuck a little bedroom helper in the form of a bright purple vibrator into Emily's bag.

JJ could not help but snigger.

"Emily," JJ questioned slowly, "I thought that you were vanilla and hated sex!"

"JJ I have no idea what you are t..." But she immediately stopped in her tracks as she sat up to give JJ a questioning look, "Jennifer I have no idea where that came from!" Emily became bright red and stuttered, "did that really come out of my case?"

"Yes Emily! Do you think that I would have brought this?" JJ questioned with a laugh.

"JJ this is not funny! How did it get into my bag! Who put it into my bag?" Emily ranted, "FUCK! I bet it was Garcia! She has been on at me forever on how I have never came in my life and..." With that, Emily clapped her hand to her mouth; this was not a statement she had wanted to share.

"Emily what do you mean?" JJ asked lowering her voice to just above a whisper looking down at the floor whilst unconsciously twiddling the vibration in her hands.

"I... I don't know, Penelope just told me that if I was to have came then I would know about it and well I don't know... I just..." But JJ cut her off.

"Emily have you ever been with a woman?" Where the hell did that come from Emily thought.

"No, JJ what are you getting at?" Emily questioned.

"Well I am single and I know that you do not love Hotch," suddenly a stern shocked look flushed over Emily's face," I may not be a profiler but I do have eyes. I was just thinking that we are alone, with no one to disturb us and well... I could help you." Emily did not know how to react, just last night she was intimate with her husband and now she is actually considering having sex with JJ!

"Jen you are a wonderful, beautiful woman but that is just too... I don't know too something!"

It was awkward after that. Both of the two women got ready for bed and slipped under the covers mostly in silence. However, Emily's brain was still buzzing.

Then realization flooded over her.

Why she had never been for-filled, never loved and never came.

She had not only been having the wrong sex but she had been fucking the wrong sex.

Every time she had seen JJ, she had not had a butterfly feeling due to their friendship, she loved JJ. She Emily Prentiss loved Jennifer Jareau.

Emily had to act upon this, she knew that JJ was not a whore; she was not someone who would just fuck a friend until they orgasm. JJ to must have unspoken feelings.

Emily had wanted this dominance all her life. She suddenly thought of nothing but the pair in that room. In that moment she had no husband, they were not breaking the rules and most importantly, Emily had not just turned JJ down.

Before JJ could realize what was happening in the semidarkness of their room, Emily was above her and a kiss of passion evolved between them.

Eventually the pair needed air and they broke apart.

"What came over you?" JJ questioned once she had processed why their foreheads where touching and Emily's palms were on either side of her face.

"I realize what I wanted. I want you, and not just for the night."

That was it. The few words and the look that the pair needed to know that they both wanted this for the same reasons, the right reasons.

After kissing more and more passionately Emily began to move a shaking hand down JJ's body covering her every curve. Neither had ever anticipated that this would happen and although it was, they were still overcome with nerves. They broke apart. Emily took hold of JJ's nightdress and pulled the flimsy material off her body. In Emily's moment of adoration at the magnificent body that had been revealed beneath her JJ took over, pushing her body above Emily's and ripping the baggy shirt from her body.

JJ to adored the body in front of her. The two just gaze at each other's bodies staring at the other. JJ was first to move and latched onto Emily's neck causing a moan to escape her throat. JJ began to move away from her partner's throat down to the light pink orbs, teasing her way to the already erect nipple covering it with a wet kiss. Another moan elicited from Emily's throat along with the whispered call of "Jennifer."

JJ smiled up into the dark with desire eyes with a child-like grin and bit down to increase the pleasure. All of Emily's senses were on fire as she honed onto the feeling of JJ on her as JJ memorised her sent, lips, taste and perfect breasts beneath her fingertips.

She pulled away and gave the next nipple the same tantalising pleasure. The sounds from each were so loud, the skin was so flushed and the scene was so right.

But just like before Emily wanted the dominance and JJ was glad to give it up. Emily returned the pleasure by straddling her hips and manipulating JJ's breasts. Soon Emily wanted to explore more and moved upwards running her fingers through Jennifer's golden hair, kissed her one last time, then swooped down her body to JJ's inner thighs.

"Emily, Please." JJ moaned.

"What JJ," Emily asked raising her eyebrows with bogus questioning.

"Emily, I need more, I need you now!" She groaned slumping backwards and grasping the sheets beneath her.

Instincts began to flow through every nerve of Emily's body and finally ran her tongue along her slit flicking her clit. Having been granted access to every part of JJ she could not wait and plunged two fingers into JJ's core to explore every cavern.

"Yes!" JJ screamed, "Please more, faster, harder just anything!"

Emily pushed her body with more power into JJ, rubbing her own centre onto JJ's thigh desperate to give JJ pleasure but also to relieve herself of the new found enjoyment of sex.

After using her fingers, bringing JJ almost to the brink Emily gave her clit yet another wet kiss then began to dance her tongue over it in a continuous circular motion to give JJ a release.

Then JJ was over the brink, she came down from her high with a scream.

Emily rushed up her body in an attempt to stifle it, as she knew that if she did not then her colleagues would surely hear the shrieks of bliss, it was not something that she wanted her husband to overhear.

Not to be outdone and knowing that she had to be the first that made Emily reached the same level of bliss that she had just done, JJ tensed her leg that Emily was still unconsciously rocking upon, desperate to get release some of the intense friction that she had never felt until now.

"Emily I want you to sit on my face." To this remark Emily stopped all movement unsure of what to do, she had never been pleasured orally before and she did not want to do anything wrong, to hurt JJ.

But then she realised the power that it would give her, she would be in control of herself and JJ. She moved her body up slowly still unsure and eventually got to JJ's wanting mouth. She gyrated above for a minute filling JJ's nostrils with her sent before moving downwards. Immediately she felt what she had been missing for all of these years.

JJ's tongue probed her quickly alternating between her core and her clit until Emily began to shake. JJ moved her arms and cupped Emily's ass squeezing slowly unlike the speed of her tongue. Then Emily began to thrash. She was moaning, groaning and shouting profanities at the top of her lungs along with "Jennifer" over and over again.

But it was too much.

As her first wave of orgasm she fell off to the side.

The pair embraced each other as Emily began to cry. She had never felt this way about anyone before and never felt this close to anyone either.

"Thank you JJ thank you." But before Emily could go on JJ silenced her with a kiss.

"Emily tonight does not have to end here." Before Emily could understand, JJ was off the bed and back again and at Emily's core smirking, the vibrator in her hands.

Before Emily could protest, JJ had switched it on and pushed it fully into Emily's core. Still recovering from her previous orgasm Emily was far too sensitive.

With one hand, working the vibrator and the other focussed on the stiff bud, JJ moved up to Emily's lips. Through the kiss, Emily came once again with JJ's name upon her lips.

One last kiss and there night was over. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms where they had finally realised that they belonged.


End file.
